La pequeña Nadeshko
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Touya tuvo una hija y una adolescente Sakura se siente desplazada por la pequeña niña de nombre Nadeshko. Narrado en 1era persona por Sakura y en 3era en los flash backs. Nuevo capi!
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a CLAMP (con la pequeña excepción de la persona del titulo, esa no es la mamá de Touya y Sakura, es una Nadeshko diferente. También Mitsuo Sasaki y sus padres son de mi propiedad). Yo hago esto como hobbie y al no ganar ni un quinto con esta historia no hay razón para ponerse a demandar ¿verdad que no?  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos los fans de Sakura Card Captor que hay por ff.net, yo soy Lorien Lupin, ya tengo casi un año desde que empecé a escribir fics pero este es mi primer fic fuera de los libros de Harry Potter. Siempre quise escribir un fic de Sakura y mientras trataba darle forma a otra idea mucho más complicada que tengo me vino esta a la cabeza y me gritaba que la convirtiera en palabras y aquí está. Espero que les guste, la historia la narra Sakura, pero Touya tiene mucho, mucho que ver en los sucesos de la historia. Más adelante habrá flash backs y aparecerán, los amigos de Sakura y su novio Shaoran ^.^ ahora sí, los dejo con la historia, disfrútenla y déjenme uno que otro review, incluso si es que solamente creen que mejor me quedo en el tema que ya conozco.  
  
Lorien Lupin Administradora adjunta de La Legión de las Lupinas Miembro de la Orden Siriusana Y Administradora de un foro de fics en construcción... (Manden sus fics de cualquier tema a "fanfictionsparatodos" en hotmail)  
  
"La Pequeña Nadeshko"  
  
Las vacaciones de invierno empezaron hace dos días y está mañana me despertó el sonido de una voz que casi no he escuchado en los dos últimos años.  
  
Salté de la cama y corrí hacia la sala, no podía creer que estuviera de visita, la última vez que pasó por aquí fue hace tres semanas, pero vino cuando yo aún no había vuelto de la escuela, y dice papá que sólo se quedó diez minutos, porqué tenía que volver al trabajo. Yo particularmente no lo he visto en más de tres meses, y esa vez fue porque me lo encontré de casualidad a la salida de su trabajo; tan sólo me saludó, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su clase. Luego de eso sólo he hablando con él una vez en el teléfono, me llamó desde su celular mientras iba en camino a su casa en la noche, fue hace 1 semana y media; había llamado a la casa y nadie le respondía y quería saber si yo estaba con papá; le dije que no y él se despidió, quería preguntarle algo a papá y luego irse a la casa a estudiar.  
  
A la carrera bajé la escalera y me detuve a tres escalones de la planta baja. Mi papá ya estaba cambiado, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una suadera; hoy es Sábado y papá por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tiene ningún proyecto o excavación y ah podido tomarse el fin de semana libre.  
  
Ambos estaban de pie, aún junto a la puerta, eso me decepcionó, era obvio que estaba solamente de paso, como siempre. Ambos me deben haber escuchado bajar, porque se giraron para mirar en mi dirección.  
  
Buenos días hija.  
  
Buenos días papá.  
  
¡Sakura!!! – me saludó alegremente depositando en brazos de papá a la niña que jugaba con su cabello, y avanzando hacia mí.  
  
¡Hermano!!! – grité yo alegremente.  
  
Decidí ignorar la presencia del pequeño engendro de dos colitas, y me lancé a los brazos de mi hermano mayor.  
  
Hace mucho que no nos vemos, te extrañé – me dijo separándose de mí y sonriéndome.  
  
Yo también te extrañé, casi nunca vienes de visita, y siempre que lo haces es cuando yo no estoy en casa – exclamé yo sin poder evitar cierto tono reproche.  
  
Lo lamento Sakura, pero ya sabes tú lo ocupado que estoy. Está mi trabajo, el cual no puedo perder y lo sabes – exclamó con un ligero tono de disculpa en la voz – además de la universidad, tengo que estudiar mucho si quiero mantener mi beca y por supuesto tengo que cuidar de Nadi, y pues todo eso no me deja mucho tiempo libre, vengo cuando puedo...  
  
Lo sé, lo sé – me apresuré a decir, en su rostro cansado podían comprobarse sus palabras, y no era justo que yo lo hiciera sentir culpable por cumplir con sus obligaciones – es sólo que té extraño, eso es todo.  
  
Y yo te extraño a ti – en eso se dio la vuelta y tomó al engendro de brazos de papá – ven amor, saluda a tú tía Sakura – le dijo a la niña.  
  
¡Touya!!! – me quejé yo, ya era suficiente convertirme en tía antes de los 12 años, no era necesario que me lo recordarán, con la presencia de la niña ya era suficiente – ya te dije que no le enseñes a decirme tía.  
  
Está bien, está bien – aceptó riendo cortamente – Nadi, dale un besito a Sakura – Touya me acercó a la niña, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi, vagamente recordé que el próximo mes cumpliría dos años, y que me echó los brazitos al cuello, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.  
  
Hola tía Sakura – exclamó con voz alegre, mientras yo ponía la sonrisa más natural que me era posible.  
  
Hola – exclamé rápidamente palmeando su cabezita de cabellos tan obscuros como los de mi hermano – ¡¡Touya vez lo que haces!!! Nadi, yo soy sólo Sakura ¿entiendes? Sakura. No, tía Sakura, sólo Sakura.  
  
Mi hermano y mi papá se rieron, y Nadeshko asintió alegremente. Sí, al pequeño engendro le pusieron el nombre de mamá.  
  
Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir – exclamó mi hermano de pronto – chau Sakura, apenas y terminen mis exámenes te prometo que vendré a almorzar aquí, y conversaremos un buen rato.  
  
Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a despedir de papá, y fue entonces cuando hizo algo que me sorprendió; depositó a Nadeshko en los brazos de papá, recogió del suelo una gran mochila verde y una segunda mochila, más pequeña y color azul, que yo no había visto antes y las colgó al hombro de mi padre.  
  
En esta mochila hay algunos cambios de ropa, su pijama, su taza de Winnie Pooh, su cepillo de dientes, y su oso de felpa favorito – exclamó señalando la gran mochila color verde – también te estoy dejando el asiento para el auto por si acaso la saques a algún lado – agregó señalando esa vez detrás de él, en el suelo pude ver el asiento para el auto – y en está otra están algunos otros juguetes necesarios para mantenerla calmada y un par de cambios de pañales – agregó señalando al bolso azul – pero dudo que los necesites, he estado entrenándola para usar el baño y le va bastante bien, pero sí necesitarás esto – agregó sacando del asiento para el auto un asiento de escusado de esos que se usan para entrenar a los niños; y que tenía una cara de payaso bastante desagradable en ella, ¡qué horror!!! Y luego volviéndolo a dejar en el mismo sitio – no le des mucha naranja, creo está empezando a desarrollar una alergia desde la última visita que hizo a los papás de Mitsuo. Ah sí, y si se niega a tomar la leche tan sólo muéstrale su vaquita de felpa, se llama "Tina" y di que esa leche te la dio ella como un regalo especial, ya vez como se la toma al instante. Bueno, creo que eso es todo – exclamó con expresión pensativa – sí, eso es todo. Pasado mañana vengo por ella papá.  
  
Después de eso mi hermano se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y acerco su rostro al de la niña que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
Adiós cariño, papi vendrá por ti en un par de días, pórtate bien con tu abuelo y con Sakura ¿me lo prometes?  
  
¡Aja! – prometió la niña asintiendo fuertemente y echando los brazos al cuello a Touya que la abrazó antes de regresarla a los brazos de papá – ¡Chau papi!!!!! – se despidió Nadeshko agitando su manito en señal de despedida.  
  
Papá cerró la puerta tras mi hermano y cogiendo la nariz de Nadeshko en forma juguetona trató de llamar la atención de la niña, cuyo rostro empezaba a mostrar señales de querer estallar en llanto, y desviándola hacia cosas más agradables.  
  
Ven cariño, acompaña a tu abuelo a arreglarte el antiguo cuarto de papi. Sakura cielo, ayúdame a subir el resto de las cosas, por favor.  
  
Ya voy papá – exclamé con indiferencia al tiempo que rodaba los ojos con expresión molesta, aprovechando que mi papá no me estaba mirando.  
  
Dejé las cosas en el antiguo cuarto de Touya y regresé a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. No podía creer mi mala suerte, el primer fin de semana con papá en varios meses y tendríamos que pasarlo cuidando al engendro, y por supuesto, mis planes para salir en la noche a casa de Tomoyo se podían considerar como desmantelados antes de concretarse siquiera. Papá necesitaría ayuda para cuidar a la niña o hacer los quehaceres; si de algo estoy segura es que Nadeshko Kinomoto es una de las niñas más inquietas de todo Tomoeda; tan sólo la presencia de mi hermano parecía tener la virtud de dejarla quieta por algunos minutos. Estaba segura que si aun estaba tranquila era porque la versión femenina de "Chucky" aun tenía sueño, después de todo era bastante temprano para una niña de menos de 2 años. Y de pronto mientras me dirigía a la cocina su vocecita gritando una y otra vez algo sobre una señora bonita.  
  
Que horror, iba a tener que quedarme el fin de semana cuidando a la enana, no podré salir hoy con mis amigas y ni hablar de salir mañana con Shaoran. No puedo creer, no le bastó con venir al mundo y arruinar la vida de mi hermano, ahora llegaba a mi casa y arruinaba mi fin de semana ¡la vida es injusta!!!  
  
Fin del 1er capítulo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Nota de la Autora: bueno, que piensan. Espero que les haya gustado. En este fic Sakura tiene 13 años para 14 y Touya tiene 19 para 20. La hijita de Touya está a un mes y tanto de cumplir dos añitos ^.^ O sea que si saqué bien mis matemáticas la niña nació poco antes de que su papi cumpliera 18. ¿Quién diría que el responsable Touya cometería semejante descuido? Pues bien si se preguntan quien es la mamá de la niña, ¿y dónde está? Pues en los próximos capítulos sabremos un poco más sobre ella, y las circunstancias exactas del nacimiento de la pequeña Nadi y de la calidad de vida de mi amado Touya. A ver si son buenitos y se caen con un reviewsito o dos. Mil besos de:  
  
Lorien Lupin Administradora adjunta de La Legión de las Lupinas Miembro de la Orden Siriusana Y Administradora de un foro de fics en construcción... (Manden sus fics de cualquier tema a "fanfictionsparatodos" en hotmail)  
  
P.D. Y si gustan de los libros de Harry Potter dense una vuelta por mis otros fics, tengo muchos y de muy diversas categorías. P.D.2. Si me equivoqué al escribir el nombre Nadeshko (es que no recuerdo como se escribe) pues háganmelo saber por favor. Y a todos aquellos que me puedan informar exactamente cuando son las vacaciones de verano en Japón y alguna pista de cuando un nombre japonés es de hombre y cuando es de mujer. Ahora sí, me voy, gracias por todo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a CLAMP (con la pequeña excepción de la persona del titulo, esa no es la mamá de Touya y Sakura, es una Nadeshko diferente. También Mitsuo Sasaki y sus padres son de mi propiedad). Yo hago esto como hobbie y al no ganar ni un quinto con esta historia no hay razón para ponerse a demandar ¿verdad que no? 

Nota de la autora: Hola, nadie me exigió que me abandonara los fics de Sakura por el bien de la humanidad y los fans, y como por el contrario alguien por ahí me dijo que le gusto el fic ^.^ he vuelto, y estoy feliz de ello. Pues que puedo decir, por ahora la trama se mantiene muy simple pero a medida que progrese el fic los personajes van a ir aumentando y la trama se hará un poco más compleja, también podremos ver a medida que avancen los capítulos la historia del nacimiento de la pequeña Nadeshko y todo el lío que causó la noticia de su próximo arribo ^_^U. Como por ejemplo, el capítulo de hoy empieza con un pequeño flash back, narrado en tercera persona. Ahora sí y sin más que decir salvo ¡Amo a Touya, pero no me gusta que lo pongan de pareja de Yukito!!! Los deja con el fic:

Lorien Lupin

Administradora adjunta de

La Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Y Administradora de un foro de fics en construcción…

(Manden sus fics de cualquier tema a "fanfictionsparatodos" en hotmail)

****

"La Pequeña Nadeshko"

Autora: Lorien Lupin

__

~ Flash back ~

__

La chica de diecisiete años cambió de trayectoria y cruzó en parque apenas y divisó a la persona que buscaba. Con pasos inseguros caminó hacia el muchacho alto que estaba echado sobre una de las bancas, y que a parte de los audífonos sobre sus orejas, y el pie que movía al ritmo de la canción, parecía dormir. 

Con la mirada fija en las piedras y el pasto que iba pisando, dando los pasos más lentos y cortos que podía, Mitsuo caminaba hacia su novio Touya, tratando de demorar aunque fuera por algunos segundos aquella conversación inevitable, aquella conversación que arruinaría su vida, dejándola en el mismo desastre que era ahora la de ella.

Finalmente llegó junto a Touya, él tenía los ojos cerrados, y la música llegaba hasta ella aún a través de los audífonos, muestra del alto volumen de la música, y razón por la que el chico alto siguiera con los ojos cerrados. Mitsuo dudaba aún, insegura del modo en que debería decírselo, a pesar de haber ensayado esa misma conversación mil veces en la pasada semana y otras diez veces en su camino al parque ese mismo día. 

¡Touya! – llamó finalmente, en voz baja, medio deseando que él no la oyera. 

Pero Touya abrió los ojos apenas y escuchó que lo llamaban y sonriendo se quitó los audífonos y se incorporó, para luego ponerse de pie y abrazarla por la cintura al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Mitsuo. 

Hola amor, no te oí llegar. Hey, estaba pensando que este Sábado fuéramos a ver ese nuevo club que han abierto en el centro – exclamó Touya sentándose nuevamente, pero llevándose está vez a Mitsuo a quien sentó en sus rodillas, para luego envolver con sus brazos la cintura de la chica – dicen que es muy bueno, y si no lo es no importa, Yuki me debe una grande, volvemos y le decimos que nos preste su casa por… Touya – interrumpió Mitsuo desprendiéndose del abrazo de Touya y poniéndose de pie para alejarse unos pasos de la banca – necesito hablarte de algo importante. ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta él levantándose también y dando un rodeo para estar nuevamente cara a cara con la chica – ¿pasa algo malo? Touya, será mejor que te sientes. 

El chico aun la miraba con expresión confundida, pero no tomó asiento, interrogándola con la mirada. Mitsuo inspiró fuertemente y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los escrutadores ojos de Touya.

Yo… yo no sé como decirte esto… – empezó con voz insegura. Tan solo dilo Mitsi, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? – añadió luego con una ligera sonrisa. Estoy embarazada. __

~ Fin del flash back ~

Luego de poner la mesa para el desayuno, puse a hacer el café para papá y lo llamé mientras yo me servía un tazón de cereal y un jugo de naranja. Papá bajó con Nadeshko en brazos, la pequeña pesadilla parecía haber recordado de pronto a su queridísimo papi, pues no paraba de repetir que quería verlo. Me estaba irritando en extremo, y lo peor es que no puedo gritarle ni nada porque "es sólo un bebé", que injusticia. 

Nos sentamos a tomar desayuno, le serví leche a Nadeshko en su taza con tapa de Winnie Pooh, pero a ella se le antojó mi cereal, entonces le serví un poco en un tazón para que dejara de intentar manosear el mío. 

Cuando la mayoría de las estrellitas de colores yacían regadas por toda la mesa y gran parte del piso de la cocina, Nadeshko decidió que quería coger la jarra de café y en su intento por cogerla tumbó la del jugo de naranja, papá impidió que se quemara con la jarra caliente pero tanto su ropa como la de papá y la mía fueron bañadas en jugo de naranja.

No toques eso Nadi, si te quemas tu papá me mata – fue lo único que dijo papá, aun sosteniendo la manito de Nadeshko y sonriendo dulcemente.

No puedo esperar a que esta niña crezca un poco, a ver si así dejan de aguantarle todas y cada una de sus travesuras (N.A. Pubertad y celos, mala combinación ¿no creen?).

El desayuno se dio por terminado, Nadi se bajó de la pierna de papá y empezó a brincar por toda cocina. Papá me pidió que la vigilara mientras limpiaba la cocina, yo preferí limpiar la cocina en lugar de vigilar a la enana, y tras lanzarme una mirada, de reproche papá se llevó a Nadi a cambiarle de ropa y jugar con algunos de los peluches y juguetes que mi hermano había empacado para ella. 

Finalmente, todo el desastre hecho por Nadeshko había desaparecido, y yo me pude ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y a hacer una llamada.

********************

No Tomoyo, no podré ir hoy en la noche.

Pero Sakura, te necesito para hacer los últimos ajustes a la colección de invierno, ya vamos atrasadas.

En verdad lo siento Tomoyo, pero se me ha presentado algo en casa y me será imposible ir para allá. 

¿Está todo bien Sakura? ¿Pasó algo? – su voz había sonado repentinamente preocupada así que le expliqué que mi hermano había dejado a Nadeshko por el fin de semana y yo tenía que ayudar a papá.

Tomoyo emitió un gritito emocionado, empezó una larga sesión de alabanzas sobre la supuesta ternura, belleza e inteligencia del pequeño engendro de dos colitas, y luego otras tantas frases sobre cuanto tiempo hacía que no la había visto o en lo grande que debía de estar. Era bastante claro lo que Tomoyo me insinuaba, así que decidí ahorrarnos a ella el trabajo de seguir hablando y a mí tener que escuchar hablar de mi asesina de fines de semana, y apenas hizo una pausa le propuse cambiar la hora y el lugar de la reunión, y la invité a venir a ella a mi casa. Acordamos que la reunión sería en mi casa en lugar de la suya y que sería en la tarde en lugar de la noche, Tomoyo se comprometió a llamar a las demás y a venir un poco antes para traer las cosas necesarias, y ayudarme a preparar un lugar.

Sakura cariño – la puerta había sonado y mi la voz de mi papá había sonado al otro lado de ella – ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante papá.

La puerta se abrió y papá entró con Nadeshko sentada en sus hombros, ella llevaba una nueva muda de ropa, un suéter en colores rosado y celeste con el dibujo de un conejito en el pecho, una faldita del mismo material y colores que el suéter y unas medias hasta sus rodillas con borlas que brincaban cuando ella movía sus pies. Al parecer no había querido ponerse los zapatos. 

Papá por el contrario seguía bañado en jugo de naranja.

Sakura, ¿puedes cuidar un momento a Nadi mientras yo pongo otro cosa?

Sin esperar que yo respondiera bajó a Nadeshko de sus hombros y la paró en frente de mí. Luego de eso se me sonrió se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta junta.

Nadi tenía la carita levantada y me miraba fijamente, yo también la miraba a ella, no muy segura de que hacer con una niña tan pequeña, al no tener por el momento la obligación de bañarla, alimentarla, cambiarla o ponerla a dormir, me di cuenta que no tenía demasiadas opciones. Ese es el problema con los niños pequeños, con ellos no se puede conversar, y jamás quieren jugar a nada que le guste a una. Lástima que Kero estuviera de viaje con Yue, Nadi adoraba a Kero, y él era maravilloso manteniéndola entretenida.

Y ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunté dudosa.

Vaca – fue lo único que dijo Nadeshko antes de darse media vuelta y empujando la puerta junta con ambas manos, salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

¡Niña, ven aquí!! – exclamé yo, corriendo tras el demonio que mi hermano llamaba hija.

La atrapé cuando salía del antiguo cuarto de Touya, llevaba en una de sus manitos una vaquita de felpa a la que arrastraba por todo el piso, de lo grande que era el peluche, o más bien de lo pequeña que era Nadeshko.

Así que eso querías, podías haberlo pedido como una niña buena – exclamé cargándola para evitar que volviera a salir corriendo – tú, enana solo has causado problemas, incluso antes de venir a este mundo y convertir a mi pobre hermano en tu esclavo de por vida.

Por supuesto ella no dijo nada, solamente me miró a los ojos con cara de quien a captado menos de la mitad de lo dicho.

Vamos a mi cuarto quiero escuchar algo de música y allí podré vigilarte mejor.

__

~ Flash back ~

__

Touya la miró incrédulo, parpadeó un par de veces, bajó la mirada y estiró una mano hacia el costado como buscando algo contra que apoyarse, para finalmente caer sentado nuevamente sobre la banca, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida.

¡No puede ser!! – exclamó finalmente alzando la vista y mirando a su chica que tenía la mirada posada en el suelo – ¿estás segura? Digo, ¿100% segura? 

Ella tan sólo asintió lentamente.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Siempre hemos tomado precauciones ¿cómo nos pudo pasar algo así? Es imposible… – continuó Touya pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso, Mitsuo seguía de pie frente a él, con la mirada en el pasto – … el concierto – exclamó de pronto, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y suspirando – hace como un mes – concluyó enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos y jalándose los cabellos en señal de frustración.

Touya ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó finalmente Mitsuo acercándose a la banca y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Él alzó la vista, cerró los ojos, su expresión se relajó un poco, y suspirando los volvió a abrir y cogiendo de las manos a Mitsuo, la jaló y la sentó en sus rodillas.

No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo, verás que todo se arregla.

¿Eso crees?

Verás que todo se arreglará.

__

~ Fin del flash back ~

La mañana fue de lo más tranquila, papá se cambió y me libró de la enana por unas horas, y yo pude ver televisión, leer un poco y hablar por teléfono con algunas amigas; una mañana tranquila y relajada de vacaciones, una mañana que hubiera sido del todo perfecta si no tuviera que escuchar la voz de Nadeshko cada dos minutos, esa niña tiene una voz muy fuerte y tan penetrante que retumba en tu cerebro aunque estés al otro lado de la casa y con el volumen de la televisión más alto de lo usual.

Como al medio día papá recibió una llamada de la universidad, era urgente que fuera para allá en ese momento. Nuevamente tuve que estar a cargo de Nadeshko, papá me dijo que sólo serían unas tres o cuatro horas como máximo, me dio dinero y me dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera para el almuerzo, que no me preocupara en cocinar; creo que él sabe que no me gusta demasiado el papel de niñera y trata de compensar. Yo cojo el dinero y le digo que no se preocupe, que estaremos bien las dos y el se despide de ambas con un beso y se va, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y girar a mirarme una vez más.

Sakura los números de emergencia tú ya los sabes, y también el de mi celular; si para algo, no te olvides, primero llamas a quien sea necesario, pero luego me llamas a mí ¿está bien? – yo asiento con una sonrisa, claro que lo sé, en realidad no hay razón para que lo repita cada vez que me deja sola – y no te olvides de pedir para Nadi algo ligero, y cortárselo bien, no se vaya a atragantar o algo. 

¡Papá!!! ¡Nadi y yo estaremos bien!!! Ninguna de las dos se va a morir en las cuatro horas que no vas a estar – exclamó con ligera impaciencia – ya estoy grandecita para cuidar bien de mi sobrina ¿no crees? – agrego usando a propósito la palabra sobrina.

Él se ríe suavemente y asiente.

Lo sé cariño. Lo sé – exclama con una sonrisa extraña, se podría decir que algo melancólica – regreso en un par de horas, y no pidas comida chatarra Sakura, que sea comida de verdad – agrega desde la calle.

¡Rayos!! – exclamó entre dientes, y yo que pensaba almorzar pizza o pollo frito.

Fin del capítulo 2.

*****************

Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, que piensan del capi, nuevamente no hay hechos demasiado importantes, el día transcurre sin novedades para Sakura, al menos hasta que su padre la deja sola en la casa, a cargo del cuidado de Nadi, espero que no la mate, que la niña es el tesoro de mi amado Touya. Y hablando de Touya, pues tuvimos un par de flash backs sobre el día que se enteró del embarazo de Mitsuo, ya supimos también que la pequeña Nadeshko fue concebida en un descuido de sus papis, en la noche de un concierto, yo me pregunto si fue después antes o después del dichoso concierto, y si los dos aun parecían estar juntos después de la noticia ¿dónde está Mitsuo? Si ustedes tienen alguna teoría sobre donde anda la mami de Nadi o cuando y donde fue concebida Nadi ^_^U pues díganmelo en un review. Para el próximo capi, la casa se ve invadida por una legión de admiradoras de Nadeshko, y se aparece un invitado sorpresa a la pequeña reunión de costura. Se despide de ustedes.

Lorien Lupin

Administradora adjunta de

La Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Y Administradora de un foro de fics en construcción…

(Manden sus fics de cualquier tema a "fanfictionsparatodos" en hotmail)

P.D. Este es el mismo capítulo que subí ayer, pero le hice una segunda corrección y me di cuenta que tenía varios errores, demasiados para que yo pueda ignorarlos y dejarlos en la web así que volví a subir el capí jiji ^_^U es que soy bastante obsesiva.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a CLAMP (con la pequeña excepción de la persona del titulo, esa no es la mamá de Touya y Sakura, es una Nadeshko diferente. También Mitsuo Sasaki y sus padres son de mi propiedad). Yo hago esto como hobbie y al no ganar ni un quinto con esta historia no hay razón para ponerse a demandar ¿verdad que no?  
  
**Nota de la Autora: **Hola lindas personas, aunque muy malvadas, siguen sin dejar reviews ¬¬, pero bueno, lamento la demora. Es que he tenido mis propios líos, y pues no anduve con muchas ganas de escribir, además de que no tuve tiempo; pero ya lo acabé, y espero que les gusté. Hoy, dos pequeños flash backs, la "entretenida" noche de Sakura y la visita inesperada que prometí.  
  
_Lorien Lupin  
Administradora adjunta de  
La Legión de las Lupinas  
Orgullosa Miembro de  
La Orden Siriusana  
Y administradora de una página de fics  
En construcción...  
  
_Ahora sí y sin más palabrería los dejó con el tercer capi.

**"La Pequeña Nadeshko"**  
Autora: Lorien Lupin

Debo confesar que ese día, antes de que llegaran mis amigas y luego del almuerzo, metí a Nadi dentro de una mochila grande, y colgué la mochila en uno de los clavos de la pared. Es que me sacó de quicio, regó la comida por todos lados, fue horrible, había fideos pegados en el techo y en las paredes, y pedacitos de pollo y verduras hasta debajo de la refrigeradora, tuve que hacer malabares para limpiar la cocina. Y lo peor es que la enana se tomó todo a broma, allí estaba ella, colgada de la pared, dentro de una mochila, con solo la cabeza asomando por encima del compartimento principal, y creen que parecía arrepentida, pues no; la enana estaba riéndose de lo lindo. Yo no sé que tipo de niña loca es esta, pero finalmente terminé de limpiar la cocina y me paré enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido, ¿y qué hizo ella? ¿Creen que se había arrepentido después de todo ese tiempo en la mochila? Pues no, la niña se rió en mi cara. Decidí que merecía quedarse ahí algunos minutos más, por desgracia sonó el timbre, por la hora supuse que debía ser Tomoyo, y como ella, por supuesto se horrorizaría si viera a la niña colgando dentro de una mochila, la tuve que bajar de ahí.  
  
Tienes suerte enana, te salvó la campana – exclamé descolgando la mochila de la pared.  
  
Tía Sakura... – balbuceó Nadeshko entre risas.  
  
¡Soy Sakura, Nadeshko, soy sólo Sakura!!!! ¡Uyyy, mataré a Touya!!!  
  
Saqué a la pequeña pesadilla de la mochila y la cargué, aprisionando sus brazitos, para evitar que hiciera el menor movimiento sin mi vigilancia, con su vocecita resonando en mis oídos casi sin interrupción; y aún de mal humor, fui hasta la puerta.  
  
Hola Sakura – exclamó Tomoyo sonriéndome alegremente, y entonces empezó – ¡Ahhhh!!!! ¿Es está Nadi? – Me preguntó después de gritar emocionada, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación, ya que ni me miró, tan sólo estiró los brazos y tomó a Nadeshko en los suyos – ¡Hola preciosa, mira como has crecido!!!! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mí?!!! Soy tu tía Tomoyo, cada día estás más bonita...  
  
Tomoyo ¿cómo se va a acordar de ti? No se acuerda ni lo que desayunó esta mañana – debatí yo con impaciencia; pero ella no me escuchaba, estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido y jugando con la nariz de Nadi, que se reía de lo lindo, es lo único que sabe hacer esa niña, reír, ensuciar y hacerme la vida difícil – ¿podemos empezar de una buena vez?  
  
Oh, claro – exclamó Tomoyo, apartando la vista de Nadeshko y mirándome distraídamente, mientras las tres entrábamos en la casa y yo cerraba la puerta – ¡hoy vamos a hacer vestidos, Nadi!!! – Exclamó Tomoyo emocionada y con la misma voz de infante que usaba para hablar con la pequeña engendro – ¡Sí, vestidos bonitos que venderemos a otras chicas!!! ¡Hay Sakura!!! – Exclamó Tomoyo de pronto girándose hacia mí y aun con la niña en brazos – ¡¿Por qué no le hacemos un vestido a Nadi?!!! Es pequeña, y no tardaremos nada en hacerle uno. No tardaríamos nada, en especial porque ya tengo el diseño, me pasé la mañana trabajando en él, lo empecé apenas y me dijiste que estaba de visita.  
  
Lo que sea Tomoyo, pero después de acabar con los vestidos que nos faltan ¿OK?  
  
OK – exclamó Tomoyo alegremente – lo escuchaste bonita, te vamos a hacer un lindo vestido que diseñé especialmente para ti – yo rodé los ojos y me cogí la frente con gesto de cansancio. Incluso Tomoyo mimaba a la renacuaja, algún día voy a matar a mi hermano, él es el culpable de todo.

o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o _Flash Back _o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o_La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar con un sonido suave, pero el consiguiente sonido de pasos no se dejó oír.  
  
Touya ¿eres tú? La cena está lista – la voz de Fujitaka llegó tranquila desde la cocina – Sakura, la cena está lista – informó luego, alzando un poco más la voz para que llegara hasta su hija menor.  
  
Ya voy, papá – respondió la niña alegremente, desde su habitación.  
  
Los rápidos pasos de Sakura resonaron en la planta alta, y luego por las escaleras, en donde se detuvieron.  
  
Hermano, ¿qué te sucede? – Preguntó Sakura con preocupación, acercándose lentamente hasta la pálida figura de Touya que aún permanecía en la entrada, con la espalda recostada contra la puerta – ¡papá!!! – Llamó Sakura sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba – ¡creo que Touya se siente mal!!!  
  
Inmediatamente la figura de Fujitaka Kinomoto surgió de la cocina y se acercó apresuradamente a la pálida figura de su hijo mayor.  
  
Touya, hijo ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó con preocupación, cogiéndolo luego por la mandíbula y girando su rostro para poder examinarlo con más detenimiento.  
  
La mirada de Touya, que hasta ese momento parecía no enfocarse en ninguna cosa en particular, se posó entonces en el rostro de su padre.  
  
¡Mi vida se terminó, papá!! – Exclamó Touya en una especie de gemido ahogado, antes de deslizar su espalda por la puerta hasta quedar sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, y los dedos enredados en su propio cabello.  
  
Sakura, por favor, ve a tu cuarto, cenaremos más tarde – le dijo Fujitaka a su hija con una sonrisa cariñosa y serena, que fue reemplazada por una expresión de preocupada apenas y la niña desapareció escaleras arriba – Touya ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó Fujitaka con voz tranquilizadora, arrodillándose junto a su hijo.  
  
Touya levantó la cabeza, y dirigió una mirada avergonzada y fugaz a su padre, antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza, e inspirar fuertemente, como dándose valor.  
  
Pues mira, papá; tú sabes que he estado saliendo con una chica por algún tiempo – Fujitaka asintió y sonrió ligeramente a su hijo, que con una nueva inspiración prosiguió – bueno, su nombre es Mitsuo Takeda, y ella y yo llevamos algunos meses siendo novios.  
  
¡Oh! No lo sabía – exclamó Fujitaka sonriendo ligeramente a su hijo.  
  
Lamento no habértelo dicho, papá.  
  
No te preocupes por eso Touya. Ahora dime ¿qué sucedió hoy para que te pongas así?  
  
Touya inspiró profundamente por tercera vez, y bajó la mirada antes de contestar.  
  
Mitsuo está embarazada, papá. Me lo dijo hoy._

_  
_o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o _Fin del Flash Back _o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o

Tomoyo y yo nos pusimos a acomodar la estancia que en menos de media hora quedó convertido en nuestro salón de costura de reemplazo. Hubiéramos tardado menos, pero Nadeshko seguía dando vueltas por ahí y sacando las cosas del lugar en que nosotras las dejábamos; bueno, aquellas cosas que, con su tamaño era capaz de mover. Luego de que regara todos los carretes de hilo por la estancia yo me encargué de ella, y a pesar de las protestas de Tomoyo la metí dentro de la mochila y me la colgué a la espalda; por supuesto, la niña se siguió riendo, yo me pregunto como puede reír tanto.  
  
En cuanto terminamos de acomodar la estancia saqué a Nadeshko de la mochila, la dejé en brazos de Tomoyo, y fui a preparar un par de tazas de té para Tomoyo y para mí. No había acabado aun con el té cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta; las demás chicas habían llegado. Escuché a Tomoyo ir hacia la entrada, y luego lo previsto; chillidos emocionados provenientes de la puerta de entrada, se alzaron como un extraño y cursi grito de guerra, eran las ruidosas muestras de afecto de mis extrañas amigas hacia el monstruo de dos colitas.  
  
Salí de la cocina para saludar a todo el mundo y ofrecerles algo de té, Tomoyo dejó a Nadeshko con las chicas y se ofreció a ayudarme en la cocina.o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o _Flash Back _o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o_¡Oh, Touya!! – Exclamó Fujitaka, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, apoyando la frente en una mano.  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer, papá? – Preguntó Touya con voz suplicante, alzando los ojos hacia su padre nuevamente – no estoy listo para ser padre, no quiero ser papá de nadie, se suponía que finalmente iba a relajarme y disfrutar un poco de mi vida – continuó Touya con voz temblorosa, y volviendo a pasarse las manos por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso.  
  
Fujitaka abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, lanzando a su hijo mayor una  
mirada pensativa.  
  
¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, Touya?  
  
No lo sé, papá – exclamó Touya, con desesperación – siempre tomamos precauciones, pero la noche del concierto habíamos tomado de más y no estabamos pensando claramente – agregó luego con voz avergonzada.  
  
¡Hay, Touya, Touya!! – Exclamó Fujitaka poniéndose de pie y empezando a pasear frenéticamente por el recibidor.  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer, papá? ¿Cómo voy a mantener a un niño y aun así tener tiempo para conservar mi beca? Nunca lo veré con un horario así. Voy a ser el peor padre del mundo, papá. No podré con todo, voy a ser un fracaso...  
  
Fujitaka detuvo su frenético paseo y miró a su hijo, que también estaba de pie y con la vista posada en el suelo y pasándose los dedos temblorosos por el cabello oscuro, parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Tras cerrar los ojos por un breve instante e respirar profundamente, Fujitaka se acercó a Touya y echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hijo. Touya temblaba ligeramente y con el abrazo de su padre estalló en sollozos.  
  
Arruiné la vida de Mitsuo papá, arruiné mi vida, y el futuro de ambos – balbuceó.  
  
Tras unos momentos de silencio, en que los sollozos de Touya eran lo  
único que se podía escuchar en la casa, además del sonido del televisor  
de Sakura, Fujitaka habló nuevamente.  
  
Saldrás adelante, ya lo verás. Yo los voy a apoyar, y ambos saldrán adelante.  
  
Touya se separó de Fujitaka, y levantó hacia su padre su rostro aun mojado por lágrimas; una ligera sonrisa de aliento apareció en los labios de su padre, y tras un suspiro hondo, Touya se secó la cara con el borde de su camiseta.  
  
Anda hijo, lávate la cara, arréglate un poco, cenaremos en 10 minutos. Luego hablaremos con más calma de todo esto.  
  
Touya asintió suavemente, y levantando del suelo su reproductor de CD's portátil, subió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! –Exclamó Fujitaka, suspirando y agitando la cabeza con preocupación – definitivamente no me esperaba algo así – añadió entrando nuevamente a la cocina.  
_

_  
_o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o _Fin del Flash Back _o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o-0-O-0-o

Tomoyo y yo preparamos té y bocaditos para todas las chicas y muy pronto estábamos topas reunidas, y discutiendo en mi sala de estar; yo tratando que el asunto de la costura empezara de una buena vez, y ellas discutiendo sobre quien sería la que cuidaría de Nadeshko mientras las demás trabajábamos.  
  
Yo cuidaré de Nadi, es mi sobrina, tengo derecho – exclamó Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo triunfalmente.  
  
¿Ah, sí? – Preguntaron las demás con incredulidad – y como acabaste siendo tú, tía de Nadi, y no cuentan las tías de cariño, lo advierto – agregó Rika, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.  
  
Para que lo sepas, la mamá de Sakura era prima hermana de mi mamá, lo que nos convierte a mí y a Sakura, y obviamente a Touya en primos. Nadi es hija de mi primo, por lo tanto es mi sobrina – concluyó Tomoyo con una sonrisa triunfal y extendió los brazos hacia Nadeshko, que estaba sentada a su lado, y que inmediatamente saltó hacia ellos.  
  
¡Oh, rayos!!! – Se quejaron las demás chicas, incluyendo a Rika, que se cruzó de brazos con expresión derrotada.  
  
Finalmente esa tonta discusión había concluido, el resto nos pusimos a  
coser, siguiendo los patrones ya cortados, mientras Tomoyo jugaba con  
Nadi, y de vez en cuando, con la niña en brazos, daba una vuelta para ver  
que tal avanzaban las cosas.  
  
Cerca de una hora y media después, y ya cerca de que todo estuviera  
terminado, sonó el timbre de la puerta; Tomoyo, al estar desocupada fue a  
abrir, obviamente; y ante mi sorpresa el que entró en la sala junto con  
Tomoyo fue mi queridísimo Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran tenía en brazos a Nadi, a quien había tomado de brazos de Tomoyo;  
saludo a todas las presentes con la mano, y me sonrió antes de acercarse.  
Yo por supuesto me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. Le di un corto beso en  
los labios, por supuesto mis amigas, tan inmaduras como sólo ellas pueden  
ser, se pusieron a aullar, así que nos separamos rápidamente. Les lanc  
una mirada de burlón enojo y luego volví mi atención a Shaoran, quien  
para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo a Nadeshko y cogiéndole juguetonamente  
la nariz. Por supuesto la pesadilla que mi hermano tuvo por descendencia  
se reía una vez más.  
  
Shaoran, ¿se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo? Creí que no te agradaban los niños, y sé además que no te agrada mi hermano; eso que tienes en brazos es una niña, que resulta que es hija de Touya – exclamé incrédula, además de algo molesta, es que estoy cansada que todo el mundo mime a esa niña, cuando lo único que hace es arruinar vidas.  
  
Oh, vamos Sakura – exclamó él dejando a Nadeshko en brazos de Tomoyo y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá más cercano – es sólo una niña, no veo la razón para que la trates así – agregó incorporándose parcialmente y cogiéndome la mano para sentarme a su lado.  
  
Y yo no le veo la razón, al que tú la mimes tanto – repliqué yo cogiéndole la mano y guiándolo a la cocina para poder habar a solas.  
  
Es algo así como mi sobrina, hay que llevarse bien con la niña – exclamó él burlonamente y encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Ella no es tu sobrina, porque no estamos casados. Es la odiosa hija de mi pobre hermano.  
  
Sakura, Nadi es sólo un bebé, no ha hecho nada para que le tengas cólera – exclamó Shaoran, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con ligera exasperación.  
  
Ella arruinó la vida de mi pobre hermano – exclamé yo.  
  
Tu hermano se arruinó la vida él solo – bramó Shaoran con exasperación – hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos, y a su edad debería haberlo sabido. Si ahora tiene que trabajar como burro, es por bruto.  
  
No llames bruto a mi hermano – grité, no podía dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Shaoran, insultaran a mi hermano. A él, que se esfuerza tanto para salir adelante, y para sacar adelante a la pequeña engendro.  
  
Sakura, últimamente no sé que pasa – exclamó Shaoran – antes no eras tan irracional, te has puesto histérica por tonterías.  
  
Yo estaba sin habla, me había llamado histérica ¡A MÍ!!! Por un momento lo miré con la boca abierta, y los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia, y luego hice lo único que se me pasó por la mente, lo cogí por los hombros, lo hice girar, lo empujé hasta la puerta, y ante el asombro de mis amigas lo empujé fuera, y le tiré la puerta en la cara.  
  
¡Sakura, cuando recuperes la razón y te quieras disculpar conmigo, me llamas!!! – Gritó Shaoran desde afuera – adiós.  
  
¡Sakura!!! – Exclamaron a un tiempo, y muy asombradas, todas mis amigas.  
  
Ni una palabra – exclamé yo, volteando a mirarlas con expresión de advertencia, y luego cruzándome con expresión enfuruñada, regresé a mi maquina de coser._Fin del capítulo 3. _

_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno gente preciosa (aunque muy malvada ¬¬) hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado. En el capi de hoy vimos un poco del día en que Touya descubrió que iba a ser papá. Por lo visto a él la idea lo asustó muchísimo, pero es comprensible. En cuanto al día de Sakura, la pobre exagera con todo el asunto, yo comparto la opinión de Shaoran, pero bueno, allá ella. En el próximo capi Sakurita recibe dos llamadas telefónicas que hundirán aun más sus esperanzas de un fin de semana tranquilo y feliz. Bueno me voy, a ver si empiezan a dejar reviews, ya pues, no sean malos, este fic será cortito, a lo más 6 capítulos, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Ahora sí, adiós, besitos.

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
